Halloween Party Cullen Style
by Carlisle Cares
Summary: This is a short Halloween story where the Pack invite the Cullen's to a Halloween party at the Lodge. Who knows what will happen at the lodge, especially on Halloween. Warning: Light discipline and mention of disciplinary action.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Invitation**

_**Bella:**_

The mailman came and I went out the front door to bring it in for Mom. Dad was at the hospital and everyone else was in the living room except Jake, Seth and Emmett. They got in trouble with Mom and were weeding and watering her garden. I looked at the mail and found what looked like an invitation and it was from the Lodge and the Pack. I took it in to the living room to share with everyone. Billy was in the downstairs study talking with Sam who had come over to discuss some things with him regarding the Pack.

"Hey, we got some kind of invitation from the Pack," I said opening the envelope.

"The Pack? Why would they send an invitation through the mail?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Sam's here, he could have brought it to us," Rosalie said.

_**In the study:**_

_**Billy & Sam:  
><strong>_

"So, glad to be back home?" Sam asked Billy.

"Yes, I enjoy my time at the Lodge, but I really miss it here when I'm away," Billy admitted.

"You really miss being here that much?" Sam wondered.

"Yes, its home now and I miss the kids and the goings on here. There's never a dull moment," Billy said grinning.

"There isn't a dull moment at the Lodge either," Sam said. "Did I just hear my name mentioned," Sam asked.

"Yes, let's go see what is going on," Billy said wheeling out to the living room with Sam right behind him.

_**Living Room:**_

_**Bella:**_

"What's it for," Alice asked.

"It's an invitation to a Halloween Party," I said quickly reading the invitation. "Who wrote this out? You can tell it's from the Pack," Bella laughed.

"Did I hear my name mentioned?" Sam asked behind Billy.

"Yeah, why didn't you just bring the invitation with you instead of mailing it?" Rosalie asked.

"We wanted it to be a surprise," Sam explained.

"Mission Accomplished," Rosalie said.

"Let me see it," Edward said reaching for it. When he read it he started laughing. "You're right, babe."

"Read it out loud, Edward," Mom said to us.

"It says: 'Hellowean Parti at Lodge – Halowean Night – Come dressed – No Rif Raf!" Edward spelled out the way the words were written. "This is hilarious!" Edward laughed holding it up.

"Come Dressed, what a bunch of goofballs," Rosalie said laughing with him.

"I take it they mean costumes?" Jasper asked.

"OOOooooooo, a party and a Halloween one at that. This will be so much fun," Alice said getting excited and clapping her hands.

"Billy did you know about this," Mom asked him.

"Yes, but I was sworn to secrecy. I see those boys need some lessons in spelling," Billy said shaking his head.

"We have to go to this, wait till Jake and Emmett find out about this," Jasper said.

"Call them in, Ali," Edward said to Alice.

"Okay," Alice said flashing to the door. Not long after we heard them coming in the house.

"What is it?" Jake asked. "You're stopping progress. We're up to our necks in weeds out there."

"I'm ready for a break," Seth said.

"We're going to a Halloween party," Alice said to them.

"When?" Emmett asked.

"Halloween night," Alice answered.

"But that's Halloween," Emmett said.

"No kidding," Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Jacob, you know Carlisle does not like when you do that," Billy said to him.

"Come on, did you hear what he said," Jake said to Billy.

"Jake, mind your father," Mom said to him.

"Which one?" Jake asked her.

"Both of them. Don't get smart," Mom warned him.

"What should we go as," Alice asked.

"Huh?" Emmett asked.

"We have to dress up," Alice explained.

"You mean like in a Tux?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, that's what it means Em. Were you by chance born on a full moon?" Jake asked him.

"No, I was born here on Earth. I think it was a full earth that day too," Emmett said to Jake.

"Oh no, you're definitely from a different planet?" Jake said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yeah, Uranus!" Edward said.

"Momma did you hear what Edward said? Good thing Pops didn't hear that one," Emmett said to Mom.

"I don't get it," Seth said.

"Sound it out," Jake said to him.

"Ur-a-…oh brother," Seth said catching on and laughing.

"That actually was a good one," Billy laughed.

"You people," Mom said shaking her head.

"So what do we go as," Alice asked again.

"Why do we have to wear a Tux?" Emmett said.

"No idiot, they want us to dress in costume," Jake explained.

"Hey, don't call my Emmy an idiot," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Then you call him one," Jake said to her.

"Shut up you…" Rosalie said.

"Children please," Mom said stopping the brewing word war.

"How about we go as nursery rhymes," Alice suggested.

"Come off it," Jake said horrified.

"Leah and Seth, you could be Hansel and Gretel," Alice said to them.

"I don't want to be that, that's too kiddish," Seth said.

"I don't want to be that either," Leah said.

"What would you go as," Jake asked her.

"Jazzy and I could go as Jack and Jill," Alice said proudly. "We can take a pail of water."

"Yeah, cause you're both pale! Get it, pale/pail," Jake laughed.

"Oh you're just a riot," Rosalie said sneering at Jake.

"You could go as the wicked witch who wants to eat Hansel and Gretel," Jake said to Rose.

"You could go as road kill," Rosalie said back to him.

"How about Leah goes as Bo Peep and Jake and Seth as the sheep," Alice suggested.

"No way, we're not going as sheep," Jake said.

"Yeah come on," Seth said agreeing with Jake.

"Why not?" Jasper asked.

"Cause sheep are beneath us," Jake said. "We're wolves and proud of it."

"Jake you should go as the black sheep," Rosalie snickered.

"You should go as a banshee," Jake came back.

"Stop it you two," Mom told them again.

"Mom, you're as bad as Dad," Jake said to her.

"Mom, what would you go as," Edward asked.

"I'm thinking the old woman who lived in a shoe and had so many children she didn't know what to do," Mom said.

"How could anyone live in a shoe?" Emmett asked now rolling his eyes.

"Were you ever a kid?" Jake said to him.

"I think so, but I grew out of it," Emmett said laughing.

"Now that was a good one," Jake admitted.

"What are you going as Sam?" Bella asked him. "I got it, a tattletale."

"Bella," Mom cautioned me.

"Emily and I were thinking of going as the two lovers from our tribe long ago who died after falling over the cliff. There are stories that on certain foggy nights, they still roam the woods trying to find their way. It's a legend," Sam said.

"I never heard of that legend before," Jake said.

"Not many people talk about it since it is so tragic," Billy said. "The Elders don't want many people to know about it because then we will have people roaming through the woods trying to see their spirits."

"What happened," Alice asked.

"They were in love and she was the chief's daughter and was betrothed to another warrior. But the daughter fell in love with another warrior and they were out at night and were going to run off together but it was such a dark and foggy night, they couldn't see 6 inches in front of them and they lost their way and fell off the cliffs and were both killed," Billy explained.

"Oh, how sad," Alice said.

"That sounds like a movie," Jake said

"How awful," Mom said.

"We were thinking of going as nursery rhyme characters," Alice said.

"You mean _you_ were thinking of us going as nursery rhyme characters," Jake said to her.

"Well who do you want to go as then?" Alice asked.

"I'm going as Rosalie. That will be easy. Plunk a mop head on me for hair and put a ton of make-up on like you're going to be laid out in a casket," Jake laughed.

"Then I'm going as you," Rosalie said.

"As myself or as a wolf?" Jake asked her.

"Both," Rosalie said.

"How are you going to do that?" Jake asked.

"The front half of me is going to be you in your hideous human form, and the back of me is going to be you as a goat," Rosalie said.

"A goat! You take that back," Jake said to her.

"It will be like you are phasing from the back end first. You always lead with your butt anyway," Rosalie sneered at him.

"Listen ghoul girl, all you have to do is say, 'trick or treat' and people run," Jake said gloating at her.

"Momma, do you have any moth-eaten old fur coats I can cut up and make a mangy wolf coat out of?" Rosalie asked Mom.

"I'm sure I do, I'll have to check my closet," Mom said.

"Hey, you better do my coat justice," Jake said.

"Mom, you don't happen to have a skunk fur do you?" Rosalie asked smirking at him.

"Hey, that's below the belt," Jake said to Rose.

"Of course not," Mom said to her. "You two stop your jabs at one another."

"What are you going as Uncle Billy," Jasper asked.

"I want to go as a hearse," Billy said.

"A hearse?" Everyone said shocked.

"Yes, a hearse. I have the wheels, someone needs to make the back end of me," Billy said grinning.

"How do you propose we do that?" Jake asked him.

"Quit your arguing and teasing each other and work together and come up with an idea and a plan and build it and make it work. I'll be anxious to see it when you're done," Billy said to us all.

"Thanks a lot, we have to do our own costumes," Jake said.

"That won't take long," Billy said to them.

"That's brilliant Billy," Mom said congratulating him.

"Thought you and Carlisle might like that. It will keep them busy," Billy agreed. "By the way Jasper, what or who are you going as?" Billy asked him.

"I'm going as Papa. I'm going to borrow a lab coat from him and all I need is a stethoscope around my neck and a can of hair spray in my pocket," Jasper said. Everyone laughed.

"Why a can of hair spray," Sam asked.

"Cause Papa takes forever in the morning when he's getting ready to go the hospital and he uses practically a can of hairspray a day to keep his hair perfect," Jazz said.

"He's not kidding," Edward said to Sam.

"He's not, I've seen it," Billy said.

"I didn't know Uncle Carl was that vain with his hair," Sam said snickering.

"Oh you have no idea," Rosalie said giggling.

"I'm going as Mom then," Leah said.

"Which one," Seth asked her.

"This Mom," Leah said pointing to Esme.

"Oh Sweetie, that's wonderful. I'll help you," Mom said to her.

"What about you Bella and Edward?" Sam asked them.

"I'm going as Emmett," Edward said laughing.

"That won't be hard, all you have to do is act like an idiot," Jake said laughing.

At that, Rosalie flung a pillow and it hit Jake right in the face. He pulled it down and glared at her. She just smirked and flung her blond hair back happy with her perfect throw. Jake was getting ready to retaliate when Mom intervened.

"Jacob, don't you dare throw that pillow again," Mom warned him.

"You're time's coming Petal-puss," Jake said smirking back at her.

"How about you Bella," Billy asked.

"I'm going as Alice. I'm taking a bunch of outfits and every five minutes, I'm going to change into another one," I laughed.

"Just make sure you do me justice and make sure everything matches from the top to the shoes including belts and accessories," Alice said to her.

"This is going to be work," I said disgusted and wishing I wouldn't have said it out loud who I was going as.

"Don't worry, sister dear, I'll be here to help you coordinate the outfits," Alice said sweetly.

"Oh goody! Shoot me now," I said turning to Edward. The others laughed.

"Ali, who are you going as," Emmett asked her.

"Why, Bella of course," Alice said grinning at me.

"Oh no," I putting my head down and lightly pounding my fists on the back of the couch as the rest of them laughed at me.

"Seth, who are you going as," Leah asked him.

"Edward," Seth said pointing at him and laughing.

"Thank goodness," Edward said.

"What about you, crackpot?" Jake said to Emmett.

"That's easy, I'm going as Jazzy. All I have to do is talk about the civil war and run around trying to play the violin," Emmett laughed.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, that will be great," Jake laughed.

"You're too tall to go as me," Jasper said to Emmett. "Maybe you should have Papa take your legs off from the knees down and put your feet where your knees would be," Jazz said grinning.

"You think that would work?" Emmett asked excited.

"Oh brother, this will be easy to imitate Emmett," Edward said laughing.

"He's so easy," Jake said shaking his head.

"You're not doing that Babe, they're just aggravating you," Rosalie said going up and rubbing Emmett on the shoulder.

"No one is taking their limbs off," Mom said to them.

"What the…what are they talking about," Sam asked Billy.

"They can reattach their limbs with venom if they are torn off," Billy explained.

"On that note, I'm leaving. See you all later," Sam said walking out muttering to himself and shaking his head.

"Pops would have a fit if we adjusted our limbs," Emmett said.

"Just for one night," Jazzy said.

"Jasper Cullen, I will hear no more talk like that or you will answer to your father when he gets home. By the way, Emmett, Jacob and Seth, get out there and finish my garden," Mom ordered them.

"Aww Mom, we're deciding our costumes," Jake said.

"Talk out there, get moving," Mom said shooing them out the door.

"This is a disaster waiting to happen," Edward said.

"You children better behave and you better not do anything stupid or you will answer to your father and me," Mom warned all of us.

"You better tell that to the 'Trickster Trio' out there in your garden," Edward said to Mom.

_**Garden:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Come on, let's get this garden done so we can work on our costumes," Emmett said.

"Our costumes are easy, how in the world are we going to make Billy into a hearse," Seth asked.

"Good question," Jake said. "He would come up with something like that."

"Hurry up Emmett, get the hose," Jake said.

"I'm getting to it," Emmett said walking toward the garage to get the hose.

"Hope he doesn't get distracted and we have to go find out what he's doing," Seth said.

After finishing the weeding and raking, we had all the mulch straightened out and we trimmed everything that needed to be trimmed. Now if only we can keep that big doofus from tripping and taking half of Mom's garden out with him, we will be done with this.

"What's taking him so long?" Jake asked. "EMMETT! Come on, will ya!"

The next thing I knew I was getting blasted by the hose at full force and it almost knocked me down. Then the goof got Seth next.

"HEY! Cut it out! You're messing up the garden again," I yelled to him.

"Come on Emmett, we just got it all put back together," Seth shouted.

Emmett finally turned the hose off and we were soaking wet and so was the garden. Some of the mulch was beginning to run toward the driveway and there was a big mud hole where he aimed the hose.

"Now look at the mess you made! You're cleaning this up," I shouted to him shaking the water off my hands.

"Aw a little water isn't going to hurt you," Emmett said coming up laughing.

"A little water? We're practically drowned," Seth said trying to shake some water off.

"Dude, you're not in wolf form," Emmett laughed. "You'll dry, let the sun do its magic."

"Here's some magic for you," I said and lobbed a big handful of mud right in Emmett's face.

"Ugh! Dude! That was right in my face," Emmett complained wiping it off.

"That's what you get, right in the kisser," I said laughing.

"Laugh this off," Emmett said lobbing the mud in my face now.

"Hey! Stop it," I yelled to him.

"Come on you two, get busy," Seth said to us.

Emmett and I looked at each other and we both got a handful of mud and threw it at Seth. It landed on the side and back of his head.

"You two cut it out! Now look at me," Seth said brushing mud off now.

"Ha ha, makes you look more earthy," I said to him.

"Here, have some more earth," Seth said and threw a big wad of mud at each of us, one landed on my neck and the other on Emmett's chest. Emmett grabbed the wad off his chest and started aiming for Seth. Seth seeing him, started running toward the garage but turned back to shout at Emmett.

"No, no, no, no, don't do it!" Seth shouted.

Emmett fired the mud as hard as he could and Seth ducked and the next thing we heard was a thud and a slam and someone shouting at us.

"HEY!" Dad said as he got out of his car. "You hit my…,"

Unfortunately, Emmett had fired another clump of mud right after the first and it landed right in the middle of Dad's chest.

"…car! What is the matter with you three? Come here," Dad said as he picked the clump of mud off of his white shirt and looked at it and then at us.

"No way, Pops. We can hear and see you from here," Emmett said laughing.

"You better not have dented my car and look what you did to my shirt," Dad scolded us.

"Emmett did it," I yelled to him.

"Yes Dad, it was Emmett," Seth agreed.

"Hey wait a minute, you threw mud too," Emmett said to us.

"Yeah, but we didn't hit Dad or his car," I pointed out to him.

"Oh yeah, you're right," Emmett said. "Uh oh!"

"Emmett Cullen, clean this car up inside and out and it better be spotless because I'm inspecting it," Dad said to him.

"Aw Pops, it's just a little mud," Emmett said to him.

"A little mud! Here, you can have it back," Dad said and fired at Emmett which hit him right on his a-, uh, butt.

"Ouch Pops! That hurt," Emmett said rubbing his backside and then seeing his hand full of mud. "EEEEUUUWWWW! Did I crap my pants?"

"You're a vampire, you dope. You can't do that anymore," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah! Whew, that was close! I thought I had an accident," Emmett said chuckling.

"You are an accident," I said and walked toward Dad who was stunned to hear what Emmett said.

Dad couldn't believe Emmett thought he had an accident. He had this look on his face like_, 'he didn't just ask that, did he?'_ Well, yes he did. So I went up to Dad and clapped him on the shoulder.

"And you made him a vampire! Nice work, Dad! Proud of yourself?" I asked patting his cheek.

"Yes I am, and you know who else I'm proud of?" Dad asked me.

"Who?" I humored him.

"You!" Dad said as he took his muddy hands and rubbed them all over my face and in my hair.

"DAAA-AAAAD!" I shouted in horror.

"Go wash your face, Jacob. Imagine coming outside looking like that," Dad said brushing his hands off and walking toward the garage.

"Spoiled sport!" I called after him.

"Guilty!" Dad said as he went in the garage.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review! **_


	2. Chapter 2 -- The Costumes

**Chapter 2 – The Costumes**

_**Jake:**_

_**A couple of days after receiving the invitation to the Halloween party:**_

"Okay, now all I have to do is spray paint this mop head yellow like Rosy Posy's hair and I'll have my costume all finished except for the make-up I'll have to put on. I got some clown make-up from the costume shop in town," I said to Seth and the others.

"You know Rosalie will rip that costume to shreds," Bella said.

"No she won't. Dad won't let her cause it's Halloween," I said smugly.

"Okay, just warning you. You might want to put the costume on at the Lodge so she can't do anything then," Bella suggested.

"Maybe you're right. Don't want to take any chances on getting my costume ruined," I agreed.

"How's your costume coming Jazzington," I asked him.

"Great! Papa gave me an old lab coat that has his name on it and he lent me an old stethoscope and I swiped a can of his hair spray. I'm all set except for combing my hair like his. Alice said she'd help me," Jazz said.

Seth came in the room dressed in dark pants and a dark shirt and had dark socks and shoes on. He came in and sighed heavily and plunked down in the chair, holding his head in his hand and looking forlorn with a distant stare and his eyebrows knitted together in a frown. He let out another sigh.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked Seth looking at him.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Cubbie?" Jazzy asked.

"Nothing," Seth said sighing heavily again.

"What's wrong Seth, did you get in trouble at school?" Bella asked.

"Ha, had you all going there didn't I?" Seth said laughing.

"What do you mean," I asked Seth.

"Don't you get it? I was doing my impression of Edward," Seth explained laughing.

"Come on, Edward doesn't act like that," Bella said in defense.

"Yes he does!" Jasper and Jake said together.

"Here, I'll do it again," Seth said.

He slunk back down in the chair in the same pose and uttered a long, heavy sigh and furrowed his brows again. Jazz and I were laughing. Bella even cracked a grin.

"Bella! Bella, Bella, Bella! That's all I want to think of. Bella, Bella, Bella!" Seth said.

Jasper and I were beside ourselves laughing. Even Bella giggled.

"That's great. You sounded just like him," I laughed.

"Yeah, you looked like him too. Just have Alice darken your eyebrows for you. That will really bring it home," Jasper added.

"Ah ha, even Bella's laughing," I pointed out.

"Bella, do Alice," Seth said.

"Okay. Pretend I have a $500 outfit on," Bella said.

"That's easy, the outfit you're wearing Alice bought for you," I said shaking my head at the extravagance.

"Did you notice that everything I have on coordinates and matches exactly? It's the latest fashion in Paris. Don't tell Daddy, he won't like that I overcharged my credit card again," Bella imitated Alice's voice.

"What was that about overcharging a credit card?" Dad asked now standing with a worried look on his face.

"No Dad, I'm just acting like Alice," Bella said.

"Why? Jake, what are you doing with that mop?" Dad asked us.

"It's part of my costume for the Halloween Party at the Lodge. We are all going as one another and I'm Miss Stuck Up herself, Rosalie," I explained.

"Okay, so what's with that mop?" Dad asked.

"I'm going to spray paint this mop yellow and it's going to be my wig. It will match that rat's nest of hers," I explained.

"Jacob! That is not nice," Dad said to me.

"Dad, it's Halloween, nothing is nice," I tried convincing him.

"I'm so unhappy, I just lost my thoughts of Bella. It slipped right out of my mind when Dad was talking," Seth said with a sullen, sad face.

"Seth, you're beginning to worry me," Dad said to him.

"Come on Dad, I'm Edward," Seth explained.

"Oh! Ha ha ha! Oh, I get it. Actually, that was really funny," Dad said laughing along.

"I'm going as Alice. Now do you get the gist," Bella asked Dad.

"Now it makes sense. No charging on the credit card, Alice," Dad warned Bella laughing. "Jazz, is that what you wanted my old lab coat for?"

"Yep, I'm going as the man I respect the most," Jazz said.

"Aw Jazz, that is the nicest thing I've ever been told," Dad said tussling his hair.

"I got the lab coat, stethoscope and hair spray in my pocket," Jazz said.

"Why the hair spray?" Dad asked.

"Did you hear that?" I said to my siblings. They were all moaning with me.

"Come on Papa, you know you use more hair spray than all the girls combined," Jasper said laughing.

"I do not. I have to look presentable at the hospital," Dad explained.

"Oh sure, blame it on the hospital," Bella said smirking.

"Yeah, we know," Seth said giggling.

"Dad, you can hardly tear yourself away from the mirror in the morning," I said ribbing him.

"That's not true, Jacob," Dad said.

"Oh yes it is," Billy said wheeling in now and joining the festivities. "I saw you primping the other morning. He almost kissed himself," Billy said poking fun at Dad.

"You should talk Chief Black. You brush your hair 100 strokes every night," Dad said to him.

"Ooooooooo, that was a good comeback," I said laughing.

"If I don't, it gets tangled," Billy said.

"And they say we women are vain," Alice said coming in to join the fun along with Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Leah.

"So who are you going as, Edward," Dad asked him.

"Here, see if you can figure it out," Edward said cracking up. "Hey wait a minute, what are you doing Seth?"

"Guess!" Seth said as he began imitating and acting like Edward: "Bella, I need you and love you so," Seth said.

"You're going as Charlie?" Edward asked.

"You know he's doing you. Who do you think you're kidding," I said. Everyone was laughing.

"That was good, Seth. You got him down to a 'T' or should I say 'E'," Emmett said.

"Wise acres! Here, guess who I am," Edward said trying to puff out his muscles and standing as tall as he could. "What was that? Did I just hear an owl?"

"Hey, that frickin' thing was huge," Emmett said as we all dissolved in laughter.

"Who are you going as Emmett," Dad asked.

"Figure it out. Here, I'll demonstrate for you Pops. Get this, the Civil War is depicted all wrong in the history books, I should know, I was there. I think I'll try to play a song about it," Emmett acted out.

"Jasper, my Southern boy," Dad said.

"Oh yeah, the one who gives you the least bit of trouble. He's boring," I said to him.

"Jacob, that's not nice," Dad said to me.

"So who are you going as Dad?" I asked wondering what he would say.

"I'll have to give this some thought," Dad said frowning and thinking about it.

"I'm going as Mom," Leah said.

"You can't snarl face, Mom's pretty, you're snarly," I teased her.

"If I hear you say that again to your sister, you're in trouble, mister," Dad warned me. "Now you apologize."

"Sorry Lulu, just clowning around," I admitted.

"Why don't you boys get busy on my costume," Billy said to us.

"I guess we better, we have to come up with something," I said to my bros.

"Come on, we have to get some balsam wood so we can make the hearse body," Jasper said.

"Hearse body?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm going as a hearse. I already have the wheels," Billy said to Dad pointing out his wheels on the wheelchair.

"That's clever, think something up for me," Dad said to Billy.

"I'll get right on it," Billy said smiling.

"Billy, remember I can still ground you so be careful," Dad warned him laughing.

_**Garage:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Billy and I were watching our boys working out in the garage and constructing a car body to attach to Billy and make him a hearse. They had backed all the cars out and made room for them to work.

_**Boys in the Garage:**_

"How are we going to make a hearse for Billy?" Seth asked.

"Let's just draw the side of a hearse on this balsam wood and cut it out," Jake said.

"How do we get the other side to match this one," Emmett asked as they had cut the first side out.

"The same way," Jake told him.

"How are we going to make it look the same as this one? This one is for the other side," Emmett asked perplexed.

"Genius, we just flip this pattern over, trace it and cut it out," Jake said shaking his head.

"Cut what out? I'm not doing anything," Emmett said defensively.

"No, I mean cut it out," Jake said again.

"I told you, I'm not doing anything, just asking question," Emmett said getting mad.

"What is with you, you're so much work. I mean we flip the pattern over and trace it and then cut the pattern out and it will match the other panel," Jake said. "Get it now?"

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? You know, that's pretty clever. Why didn't I think of that?" Emmett asked scratching his head.

"I could answer that, but I won't," Jake said.

_**Carlisle:**_

"That was ingenious keeping them busy making your costume," I said congratulating Billy.

"I thought so. It's Halloween and if they have their minds on making this costume for me, they have less time to come up with pranks and tricks to play on each other," Billy said.

"And us," I agreed. "This just may turn out to be the best Halloween ever since they have the party to think of instead of terrorizing the neighborhood," I said.

"Thought you might like this," Billy said.

"I do, thank you so much. By the way, did you come up with anything yet for me to go as for Halloween?" I asked Billy.

"Yes, I came up with something, but it involves Esme," Billy said.

"Let's go talk to her about it," I said and we went to talk to my loving wife.

_**Back in the Garage:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Hey, this really looks like a hearse," Seth said as they nailed the pieces together.

"What are we going to do for the front end of the hearse?" Emmett asked.

"I think we can make a front end with a cab and it can fit over Billy," Jasper said.

"Yeah, just like the back. The front end doesn't have to be that big or Billy won't be able to maneuver it," Edward added.

"This doesn't look half bad," I said proudly.

"Let's start painting it black while you and Jasper make the front of it," Edward said.

"I'll cut it out," Emmett offered.

So with my vampire siblings working at vampire speed we had the hearse completed in no time. It looked great. Edward and Jasper even rigged up headlights for it. Emmett called Rosalie out and she hooked up the headlights and made a yellow flashing light for the top of the hearse. It looked like a miniature hearse.

"Wow, this looks great," Seth said admiring it.

"I wish I would have thought of something like this," Jasper said.

"Now all we need is Billy to try it out," I said.

"I'll go get Uncle Billy," Rosalie said.

Rosalie told the others that the hearse was completed and Bella, Alice and Leah came out. They were astounded at our work. Alice ran in to get something and came out with some material.

"What's that for," I asked her.

"Curtains for the windows," Alice said measuring them. "I'll whip them up in no time."

"Oh cool! It will really look like a hearse then," Seth said excited.

Rosalie came out and pushed Billy to the doorway. Emmett lifted him down and we were all standing in front of the hearse so he couldn't see it yet. Mom and Dad came out with him.

"Ready," Edward asked.

"Yes, I can't wait," Billy said.

We all moved out of the way to reveal to hearse to Billy. He, along with Mom and Dad, gasped with disbelief when we revealed our work.

"Oh, I can't believe it. It's wonderful. I love it. Can we try it out?" Billy asked anxiously.

"That's what we called you for," Edward said.

"This is fantastic," Dad said.

"It's wonderful. My clever boys," Mom said proudly.

"See what you can accomplish when you work together," Billy pointed out.

"Why do I get the impression this was some kind of lesson," Jasper said giving Billy a look.

"Makes a difference when you are working together instead of arguing and calling each other names," Dad said to us.

"You adults always have to ruin it," I said shaking my head.

"That's what we're here for," Dad said with a sly grin.

"Ugh," Jake uttered.

"Here Uncle Billy, I'll lift it over your head," Emmett said putting the hearse down around Billy.

The cab fit perfectly over Billy in his chair and as he moved, the hearse moved with him. They got some lawn tractor tires for wheels and they worked perfectly. It actually looked like Billy was driving a hearse.

"This should win some kind of prize," Seth said.

"No kidding. We outdid ourselves," I said proudly.

"I can't wait to go to the party now," Billy said proudly.

"Well, it's only a few days away," Alice said. "I'll have the curtains done tonight and we can have it all ready by tomorrow morning."

_**The Next Morning:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

The next morning Alice came down with curtains for the fake windows in Billy's hearse. It looked just like the ones in a real hearse. With vampire speed, Alice and Emmett hung the curtains and it looked just like a little hearse.

"Now it really looks like a hearse," Emmett said. "Nice work, Ali."

"Thank you Emmett," Alice said proudly.

"Wow that looks great. Wait till Uncle Billy sees it," Rosalie said coming out and inspecting it.

"Oh cool," Seth said.

"Let me see," Jake said, "wow, that looks just like a real hearse. Great job, Ali cat," Jake said.

"Thank you," Alice said beaming.

"Seth, Jake, come in and eat breakfast. It's almost time for school," Esme called.

"Aw, I hate school. Can't we skip school for once," Jake said aloud.

"What was that," I asked hearing that little tidbit.

"Figures he'd hear that one," Jake said.

"There will be no skipping school, Young Man," I warned him.

"Of course not, you'd find out anyway," Jake said.

"Yes I would and don't you forget it," I said nudging him as he walked in to eat breakfast.

"Look Daddy, see the curtains," Alice said.

"Ali that looks authentic," I said praising her. "All of you did an excellent job on this. Billy will be the best hearse in town," I said laughing.

"So what are you and Momma going as," Alice asked.

"Oh, we may take a pass on this one," I said to their shock.

"What? You have to come," Alice said disappointed.

"Little One, your mother and I never really have that much alone time anymore and we decided to sit this one out and enjoy a little time just to ourselves. Besides, you children deserve a break from your parents being at the party. You kids go and enjoy yourselves, there will be enough chaperones there with Sam, Emily and Billy," I said to them.

"It won't be the same but we understand, Daddy," Alice said.

"Music to my ears," Jake said happily.

"I will get reports Young Man, so you better behave," I warned him.

"Of course we'll behave. You'd be waiting in your torture chamber…I-I mean study for us if we didn't," Jake smirked.

"Very funny," I said to him. "Eat your breakfast and get your tails to school," I said squeezing Jake and Seth's shoulders. They laughed and gobbled their breakfast down.

_**That Evening:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

After my shift at the hospital I drove home and pulling into the garage I heard the distinct sound of an argument amongst my children. I could hear Esme and Billy trying to get them under control. I stepped out of my car and slammed the door so that it would be heard and maybe signal to them they better knock it off. Walking to the kitchen door, I could hear the argument soften but still go on. Stepping into the kitchen I walked into a mess. There splattered all over the floor was torn fur and mop head strings everywhere.

"What on earth happened in here?" I asked now giving a glare to the two culprits who were standing face to face arguing.

"He tried to pass that disgusting mop off as my hair," Rosalie complained.

"She tried to make me look like a sick wolf with the mange," Jake added furious.

"You are the mange," Rosalie spat at him.

"And you sweep the floor with that straw bail on your head you pass off as hair! I should have used a broom instead of a mop," Jake shouted at her.

"That's enough! They are just Halloween costumes and they are supposed to be exaggerated," I scolded them.

"He didn't even make me look human," Rosalie said.

"You're not human! Dad, she didn't even make me look like an animal," Jake came back.

"It's only for Halloween and it's supposed to be all in fun," I said to them.

"We tried to tell them that, Dad," Edward said.

"Oh sure, you got Seth portraying you and he does a great job. At least he looks and acts like you," Rosalie said to him.

"So, Jake looks like you, Rose," Edward said sneering.

"You take that back you trader. You always stick up for him," Rosalie shouted at Edward.

"Can't you just enjoy the joke," Edward said to her.

"Would you if you were portrayed like that," Rosalie asked pointing at Jake.

"Hey! Watch where you're pointing," Jake shouted.

"Yeah, I'd laugh along with him," Edward said.

"Liar!" Rosalie said to him.

"Don't call me a liar," Edward shouted back.

"Edward, please," Bella said grabbing Edward's arm.

"Babe, come on, its all in fun," Emmett said to Rosalie.

"If this is the way you two are going to act, neither of you are going to the party," I sprung on them.

"What? No way are you keeping us from the party, Daddy," Rosalie said.

"Oh no? Just try me, Young Lady," I informed her.

"Better not push it, Rosie," Emmett said to her.

"If you can't laugh at each other and have a little fun for a night, then you are not going and arguing the entire night and I know that is what will happen. So make your mind up right now to have fun and get along, or forget the party," I warned them.

"Since you put it that way, I'll shut up, but only if she does too," Jake said.

"Rosalie, what's it going to be?" I asked her.

"Fine, wear your stupid get-up and I'll wear mine," Rosalie gave in.

"That's better. Now both of you clean this mess up," I instructed them.

"I knew that was coming. You had to go rip everything to shreds," Jake said to Rosalie.

"You shredded the fur," Rosalie said.

"After you ruined my mop head," Jake said.

"Stop it! Clean it up," I said to them both.

They both jumped when I shouted at them and started cleaning it up. Billy was trying to keep from laughing and so were the rest of the bunch, including Esme. I looked at Billy and Esme and they looked at me.

"You two are as bad as the others," I said to them.

"We can't help it, it was funny," Billy said laughing out loud now. "It was like two wild cats going at it. There was no stopping them."

"Uncle Billy, really," Rosalie said not believing what she heard.

"Well it was. All of a sudden hands were flying and so was fur and strings from a mop head. You and Jake were like two wild animals," Billy laughed.

"They were, Carlisle," Esme added.

"Why didn't you two stop it," I asked them.

"We couldn't, it happened so fast and then there was just a mess all over," Esme giggled.

"It was funny, Dad," Bella said.

"I'll say, I had to turn my head so Rosie wouldn't conk me one," Emmett said snickering.

"Shut up, Emmett," Rosalie spat at him.

"Babe, it was funny," Emmett said.

"This is going to be some Halloween," I said aloud shaking my head.

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 3 -- Dress Rehearsal

**Chapter 3 – Dress Rehearsal**

_**Carlisle:**_

A few days later I was late getting home from the hospital. Jake, Leah, Seth and Billy had already eaten and I was happy to be home with my family after a long day at the hospital. Even though vampires don't get tired, it does wear on us once in a while. I wanted to sit home and enjoy my family. Walking in, everyone was in the living room except for the wolf children who were all doing homework.

"Hello family," I called walking in.

"Hello my love," Esme said standing ready to greet me.

"Everyone home?" I asked her.

"Yes, why?" Esme wanted to know.

"Because, I'd like to see everyone's costume," I said to her.

"Carlisle, they will love this," Esme said grinning from ear to ear.

"Children," I called out.

"Yes Daddy," Alice asked for everyone.

"Yo, what's up, Dad," Jake called from upstairs.

"How about all of you donning your costumes and letting your mother, Billy and I see you in full gear and acting the parts! I need a laugh from a long day at the hospital," I said to them.

"Be right down, Dad," Jake called immediately.

"Oh goody, this will be fun," Alice said scampering up the stairs.

"Oh joy, I get to act like Emmett," Edward said.

"You're so lucky Eddie," Emmett said hitting me on the back.

"Stop calling me Eddie," Edward said turning around.

"Sorry, Eddie!" Emmett said grinning.

"Man, you're a pain," Edward said flashing upstairs.

"Papa, please don't take offense to anything I do when I play the part of you," Jasper said cautiously.

"I won't Jasper, I'm thrilled you are playing me," I said ruffing his hair.

"Me too, wouldn't want to be anyone else," Jasper said nodding to me.

"Aw Carlisle, we're so lucky to have our babies," Esme said cooing over her Southern boy.

"This should be good," Billy said settling in the living room. "I'm sure they will entertain us."

We talked amongst ourselves until they were ready. Alice was the first to come down. She had a long brown wig on and an outfit that Bella would wear. She came walking down the steps just like Bella.

"Alice, if I didn't know better, I would swear you were Bella," I said astounded at how similar she looked to Bella.

"Yeah, hey Dad, Mom, Uncle Billy," Alice said just like Bella would.

"That even sounds like Bella," Billy said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ali you look just like her," Esme said.

"It was nothing, just a little tweak here and there, not much work," Alice said acting as Bella.

"Hey, I heard that Alice!" Bella called from upstairs.

"Hmm, guess she's not happy with herself," Alice mimicked Bella.

"You just wait, Alice," Bella hollered down. We all chuckled at that.

Alice/Bella then walked over to the piano and ran her fingers over the keys. She then crossed the room and sat down on the couch across from us.

"I love when Edward plays the piano, I wish he would hurry and come down so I can just gaze at him," Alice/Bella said lost in thought.

"Alice, that is great. You have her down," I said laughing.

As I said that, Seth came down the stairs dressed as Edward and sauntered down the stairs as Edward usually does. He looked like he was in deep thought but then spied Bella/Alice and a smile spread across his face.

"Hmmm, there you are, the love of my life. Every time I see you, it's like the first time," Edward said slowly and dramatically walking over to Bella/Alice and putting his hand under her chin. "You're so beautiful, I can't take my eyes off you, my love," Seth/Edward said sitting down next to Alice/Bella. Alice leaned over and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, ditto," Bella/Alice said.

"Ha ha ha, you kids are too much," Billy laughed.

Next Edward came bounding down with his hair combed straight back and had some foam rubber stuffed under his long-sleeve shirt looking like muscles.

"Hey Pops, guess what I learned? If you trace a right-sided pattern and flip the right side over the opposite way of the right side, then trace it out, cut it out, and then hold it up, it becomes the left-sided pattern of the right side, without having to draw the left side because you used the right side in reverse to become the left side and then you nail it all together with little thinking since you used the right side to make the left side. Get it?" Edward/Emmett said. "It's simple."

"Yeah, just like you," Seth/Edward said.

"Edward, you did that too good. I'm going to have to keep my eye on you," I said laughing and shaking my head.

"Oh my goodness, Edward, that was hilarious," Billy laughed.

"Edward, don't make fun of your brother like that," Esme said.

"Mom, this is what he said," Edward told her.

"Sounds like him," Alice said.

"Carlisle, hurry or you'll be late," Leah said coming down dressed as Esme. She had a long brown wig on and one of Esme's skirts and a blouse. She looked very similar to Esme.

"Ah-ahem, yes Esme, I'm coming," Jasper said coming down the stairs.

He had on my old lab coat, a stethoscope hanging around his neck and a can of hair spray in his pocket…hair spray?

"I just finished my hair. There isn't a hair out of place is there darling?" Jasper/Me asked.

"Oh no, my love. It's all in place and as hard as a helmet as usual," Leah/Esme said looking adoringly at Jasper/Me. They then fell into each other's arms.

"Oh my darling, Carlisle, I can't bear to be without you today," Leah/Esme said.

"I'm sorry my love, but I must go to the hospital. It will be agony until I'm home in your arms again," Jasper/Carlisle said dramatically.

"Oh, the day is too long without you," Leah/Esme said touching Jasper/my hair.

"Don't mess my hair, my love," Jasper/Me said. Then the little snot took the hair spray and doused his head in it.

"Cough, cough! Carlisle darling, not so much," Leah/Esme said coughing and waving the mist of spray away.

"Oh come now, I'm not that bad," I said taken aback.

"Yes you are, dear," Esme said giggling.

"I'll say you are. I didn't think you were ever coming out yesterday morning and when I went down the hallway, the fog was so dense from all the hairspray I almost couldn't see the stairs. I'm thinking of asking Rose Bud to put fog lights on my chair," Billy said laughing and flipping his long black hair back.

"Very funny, Chief Black. This from the man who uses conditioner like it's going out of style," I teased back.

"Hey, I have to keep it tangle free," Billy said.

"Mmmhmm," I said giving him a sly look.

"I see that look, spray boy," Billy teased back at me.

"You two are as bad as the boys," Esme said to Billy and Me. "But sweetie, I'm not that gushy," Esme said with confidence.

"Oh Mom, please," Leah said to Esme rolling her eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, Young Lady," Esme said to her.

"Sorry, but your every bit as gushy and more," Leah said to her.

"Now Leah, you know that's not true," Esme said.

"Momma, Leah's got you both pegged," Alice said.

"You children," Esme said a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, and you do this in front of us children, Mom and Dad," Edward said shaking his head at us.

As Edward said this, all of us heard this horrible, shrill screeching sound coming from upstairs. We put our hands over our ears.

"What was that?" Seth asked gritting his teeth and holding his ears.

Emmett appeared at the top of the stairs with Jazzy's violin and drew the bow across the strings again causing an even worse noise.

"Oh stop it," we all yelled holding our ears.

"Hey, that's how Jazzy plays," Emmett said charging down the stairs.

"I'm not that bad, you dope," Jasper said to Emmett.

"Dude, yes you are. It's a wonder we have any wildlife around here," Emmett said laughing at him.

"The nerve making fun of my musical talent," Jasper said annoyed.

"You might have a talent but its not musical, Dude," Emmett said.

"Yeah, bite me," Jasper said.

"Ha, that looks funny coming from you dressed as Pops," Emmett said.

"Son, you're supposed to be acting like Jasper," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, got carried away," Emmett apologized.

"I wish you were carried away," Jasper said.

"Yes, I declare! Back in the Civil War, I was, ah, the youngest horse groomer in the entire unit. I kept the horses fed, cleaned and shoveled their woo woo," Emmett declared.

"Hey you bumpkin! That's not true," Jasper shouted.

"It is now. That's my story and I'm stuck to it," Emmett said proudly.

"You mean you're sticking to it," Edward corrected him.

"Yeah, I'm stuck on it," Emmett said again.

"No, you're sticking to the story, not stuck to it," Edward said.

"Eddie, you're talking in circles," Emmett said.

"You walk in circles and stop calling me Eddie," Edward said agitated.

"Sorry, I forgot Eddie," Emmett said sneering at him.

"Oh forget it," Edward said.

"Well, I'm ready for the party," Bella/Alice said coming down the stairs with about 15 outfits of Alice's piled in her arms.

"Bella, you took my clothes out of my closet," Alice shouted to her.

"Well, you said to make you look good, so I did as you said," Bella said to her.

"You better not wrinkle them," Alice cautioned her.

"Let's see, I'll wear what I have on for 10 minutes and then change into this little adorable number," Bella/Alice said. She even made her voice high-pitched like Alice's.

"Oh brother," Alice sighed.

"Oops, I better go change. I've been in this one too long. It's been 9 minutes and counting already. Be right back," Bella/Alice said as she flashed with another outfit into the bathroom.

"Oh Emmy, I'm ready," Jake/Rosalie called from the top of the stairs.

We all broke out laughing at seeing him. He had a mop head on that he spray painted an awful mustard yellow, a long woman's top with dark tights underneath it, and a pair of women's shoes. But what really stood out was the make-up he had on. It was caked on thick like some women wear it with drawn on dark eyebrows that went down to the middle of his eye on the sides and bright red lipstick and rouge smeared on his cheeks. He looked like a badly made-up corpse.

"AHHH! Get away from me," Emmett yelled walking away.

Jake came down and stood next to Edward/Emmett and put his arms around Edward like Rosalie does to Emmett. Edward was having a fit.

"Yuk, get the heck away from me," Edward/Emmett said pushing the fake Jake/Rosalie away.

"But snookum's it's me, your dream girl," Jake/Rosalie said brushing his hand down the side of Edward/Emmett's face.

"Dream? You're a night terror! Thank goodness I don't have to sleep and don't stand next to me, you're scary," Edward/Emmett said.

"Oh no, I'm right here next to you as always. Just wait till you see our wonderful, handsome, funny, creative, awe-inspiring, debonair brother, Jake," Jake/Rosalie said.

"You forgot chump," Rosalie called downstairs.

"Come down, Jacob! We need your inspiring presence in our midst," Jake/Rosalie called upstairs.

"Oh brother. Think highly of yourself don't you," Jasper said to Jake.

"Hey, you're supposed to be Dad," Jake reminded Jazzy.

"Oh yeah, ah…ahem, Jacob please stop that narcissistic behavior at once," Jasper/me said to him.

"Dude, you called him a sissy," Emmett said to Jasper.

"No I didn't, I said narcissistic," Jasper/me said to Emmett.

"Jake, Jazzy called you a sissy," Emmett said to Jake.

"Hey, take that back…uh…Daddy, how could you say that to our wonderful, well-bred, mild-mannered brother, Jacob who lights up the room when he graces us with his presence," Jake/Rosalie said.

"I think I'm going to be sick, Rosie," Edward imitated as Emmett.

"Just look at my beautiful face and you'll feel better, babe," Jake/Rosalie said.

"Babe, that face could stop a speeding train on a dime," Edward/Emmett said.

"What's all the racket out here? Yikes! Who are you supposed to be?" Bella/Alice asked Jake as she came out of the bathroom in a different outfit.

"Why, I'm Rosalie, sister dear," Jake/Rosalie said.

"You're dead, Jake," Bella said to him.

"Great, that's what I was going for," Jake said.

All of a sudden, Rosalie leaped down from the top step and landed on all fours right in front of the first step on the floor. She had two old fur coats of Esme's and had fashioned them to strap onto the backside of her arms, back and legs. She had made ears that stood up and she stayed on all fours and growled and then stood up and had darkened her skin more than the Quileute's skintone and had a jet-black wig just on the front of her hair and had drawn large dark eyebrows that were over-exaggerated and a shirt and black pants on in the front. It was hilarious but it actually looked like Jake was coming or going into a phase. We all laughed except Jake.

"HEY! That's disgusting. You go as someone else. That doesn't do justice to me as a human or a wolf," Jake shouted at her.

"Oh yes it does. Now you can see what we have to look at all the time, so pipe down," Rosalie/Jake said to him.

"You look like some kind of freak," Jake said horrified.

"No kidding. Look in the mirror sometime," Rosalie.

"You're not wearing that and pawning yourself off as me," Jake said.

"Well, you're not going around saying you are me in that getup. You look like a ghoul," Rosalie spat at him.

"Hey, if the shoe fits, wear it," Jake taunted.

"Don't start your fighting. You're both going to wear these costumes to teach you both to be nice to each other," I said to them.

"Come on Daddy, this is worse than being punished," Rosalie said.

"You both need a little lesson in humility and being kind to your brother and sister," I said to them.

"Figures he'd say something like that. We can't even enjoy Halloween without some kind of lesson," Jake complained.

"Oh quit your complaining," Billy said to Jake.

"Children, you all look great, except for you two," I said motioning to Jake and Rosalie. "This was so much fun. Thanks for demonstrating and showing us what you came up with," I said congratulating them.

"Yes, I have to say, you all did a bang up job," Billy agreed.

"My babies, I'm so proud of all of you," Esme lauded them.

_**The Next Evening:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

I had just gotten home from the hospital and I was so happy to get home away from all the madness at the hospital. Whenever there is a holiday coming up, there are always more emergencies and accidents that happen and the hospital has been unbelievably busy lately. I was happy to get home and relax, even though we vampires do not get worn out or tired. I walked into the kitchen to greet my beautiful wife.

"Hello my darling, how was it at the hospital?" Esme asked throwing her arms around me.

"Hectic, just as I thought it would be. It's quiet here, what's wrong," I asked her growing concerned over the too quiet house.

"Nothing, I think the children are busy putting the last touches on their costumes. I haven't heard much out of them today. I'm making a list for the ingredients I need for the party this weekend," Esme said.

"I'm going to go through my emails and finish my reports on some of my patients and email them to the hospital. If you need me, I'll be in my study," I told her.

"Of course I need you my love," Esme said kissing me passionately.

"Now, now, the children are home," I said teasing her.

I made my way up the stairs and was noticing the extreme quiet. It was so quiet, it was deafening. This is not like my brood, especially with Halloween coming this weekend. Now I'm worried. Especially since I haven't seen or heard any of them.

Walking into my study, I noticed it was really dark in there. Why is it so dark in here? The blinds are closed and there is something hanging over the blinds as if to block out the light. Okay, what is going on? I tried the light and it wouldn't come on. I flicked the switch off and on and nothing. I could sense someone in the room. I carefully made my way to my desk and fumbled around trying to feel my desk lamp and when I turned the switch, nothing happened. Still dark.

"What is going on in here? Why is it so dark and none of the lights are working," I said aloud.

I made my way over to the couch and felt for the lamp next to the couch on the end table. I turned that switch and it came on.

"That's better," I said out loud.

I turned around and there standing behind me, were Aro, Caius and Marcus. I let out a shriek and jumped back.

"AAAHHH! Aro, what are you doing here," I shouted catching my breath if I had any breath.

"Ahh, dearest Carlisle with the 's'," Aro spoke.

"Wait a minute, I know that voice…EDWARD, EMMETT AND JASPER!" I shouted loudly.

Esme was up in my study in a flash. So were Bella, Alice, Rosalie and Leah. The three brats in front of me fell over laughing their vampire butts off.

"Carlisle! What's wrong…BOYS! How could you scare your father like that?" Esme scolded them.

"You guys are toast," Bella said.

"Such children," Rosalie spat at them. "Daddy should tan your hides."

"Honestly, how could you do that to Daddy," Alice said shaking her head.

"Of all the dirty tricks. I should take the strap to all three of you," I said walking up to them. It didn't faze them, they were too busy laughing. Then I heard those 2 wolf sons of mine laughing their wolf tails off in the other room.

"Get in here you two cowards," I called to them.

"You rang, father?" Jake came in acting innocent.

"Oh come off it, you don't think any of us believe you had nothing to do with this you hamster," Rosalie said to Jake.

"Why of course not. I would never scare poor father in such a manner. If I wanted to scare him I'd just have you standing in the dark waiting for him to turn the light on," Jake said back to her smirking.

"Why you dust bunny, just wait till I get a hold of you," Rosalie said walking up to Jake.

"Rosalie, let it go," I said to her.

"But Daddy...," Rosalie said.

"I said let it go. I'm sure he was the mastermind behind this," I said glaring at Jake.

"Why father, I'm crushed," Jake said feigning innocence.

"You will be," Bella said.

"As for you three, how dare you pretend to be the Volturi and scare me like that. If my heart was still beating it would have stopped," I said to them as they laughed.

"Pops, you have to admit we had you going for a minute," Emmett said still laughing.

"It was clever, I'll give you that. Now, come here boys," I said beckoning them with my index finger.

"Do you honestly think we're coming over to you, Dad," Edward said.

"I'll come, Pops," Emmett said starting to come toward me.

"Be our guest, stupid," Jasper said to him.

"Awww, wait a minute Pops, you're trying to trick me," Emmett said catching himself.

"Come here my clever little Volturi," I said to them again.

"Ah, we have to go…go see if the grass grew," Edward said as they flashed out the door into the hallway and down the stairs.

I flashed to the door that leads out to the forest and jumped down, flashed around the house, grabbed the hose and turned it on, and pulled it across the lawn letting it lying on the ground. I hid behind a bush. As the boys came flashing by, I pulled the hose taut and all three fell over one another on the ground.

"What was that?" Edward asked.

"Probably this oaf tripped and took us out with him," Jasper said.

Then I hit them with the hose. I had it going full blast and was drowning them.

"Hey, it's raining," Emmett yelled.

"Dad, stop it, you're getting my hair wet," Edward yelled.

"Where'd this storm come from," Emmett asked.

"You're a storm," Edward said to Emmett.

"Papa, come on! We're all wet," Jasper said trying to shield himself with his hands. It didn't work.

"Papa? Hey, it's Pops and he has a hose," Emmett said pointing to me.

"Really, what was your first clue?" Jasper asked.

"He's squirting us with the hose," Emmett said.

"Dad, come on. Stop it," Edward pleaded.

"Why? You didn't stop. You boys promise to never give me a heart attack like that again," I asked them still drenching them.

"Yes, we're sorry, we're sorry," Jasper said.

"Yeah, sorry Dad," Edward said.

"Hey Pops, try to shoot the water in my mouth," Emmett said opening his mouth like a basin. So I did!

"Awlla, okay, okay! Yuk," Emmett said spitting the water out.

"Of all the pranks, that was the lowest you boys ever stooped," I said to them a little angry.

"It was that wolf brother of ours who put us up to it," Edward quickly pointed out.

"But you did it," I said.

"Uh, yeah, well it was pretty clever," Edward said.

"Get up, you crazy kids," I said holding my hand out to help them up.

"Thanks Dad," they said as they grabbed me and pulled me down in the wet then rolled me all over the wet ground.

"Hey, don't mess my hair or get it wet," I said to them.

"Don't worry, all that spray on there is acting like a shower cap," Jasper said. The three of them stood up and looked down at me all wet and muddy and laughed at me.

"Pops, you're a mess," Emmett said as they all laughed.

"You just wait till I get a hold you boys," I said getting up.

They took off and flashed through the woods laughing and I was right behind them. I'll be glad when Halloween is over and things are back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be with a family of vampires and wolves…

_**To Be Continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4 -- Monkey Business

**Chapter 4 – Monkey Business**

_**Jake:**_

Seth and I were over with the pack at the Lodge. We were hanging with Embry, Quil and Nathan, Seth's friend. We were talking about the upcoming Halloween party and what we were going to be for the party and what they were doing. I then got an idea.

"You know, it's Halloween and I feel it's our duty as young wolves to pull a prank to celebrate Halloween. Every year somebody does something that gets attention but doesn't hurt anyone and I think I've got a great one for this year," I said to my co-conspirators.

"What do you have in mind?" Quil asked.

"Where does everyone have to go eventually," I said.

"To the bathroom?" Embry said.

"No, where does everyone end up every week sooner or later?" I asked.

"Work?" Embry said.

"School?" Seth asked.

"Grocery store?" Nathan asked.

"Bingo! The grocery store," I said triumphantly.

"What can we do there?" Nathan asked.

"Sneak in after they close and tie all the carts together in one big circle so it takes them a while to get them untied," I said proud of my brilliant idea.

"How are we going to sneak in? The store will be locked," Embry said.

"We will figure it out, we're wolves. Besides, we can pick the lock," I said.

"Did you ever pick a lock before," Embry asked.

"No, but it can't be that hard, besides we can get in through the back," I said.

"No we can't, let's just go there and hide in the store until they close," Quil suggested.

"Wait, how will we get out?" Embry asked.

"We can get out, my brother works at the grocery store as a bagger," Nathan said.

"Well, why didn't you say so? That's great, have him let us in through the back and then we will get out the same way," I said to Nathan. "Will he help us?"

"Of course, he likes pranks," Nathan said.

"Then its set, tonight after the store closes at 8:30 p.m. we will meet at the store in the back," I explained.

"Nathan's spending the weekend with us so he will be with us," Seth said.

"Good, call your brother and fill him in," I said to Seth.

_**Later after supper:**_

"Did you all have enough to eat?" Esme asked clearing the dishes away.

"Yes Mom," Jake, Leah, Seth, Billy and Nathan said.

"That was great, Aunt Esme. Thanks for letting me spend the weekend."

"Of course, we love having you, sweetie," Esme said caressing his cheek.

"Sounds like Carlisle is home," Billy said.

"Good cause we have to ask you guys something," Jake said.

"Hello Family," Dad said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello my love, how was work?" Esme asked.

"Busy as usual. I will be glad when Halloween is over," Dad said shaking my head.

"Dad, can we go hang out with the Pack tonight for a little?" I asked.

"At the Lodge?" He asked.

"Yeah, just for a little," Jake answered.

"I don't see why not, but you better behave and not get in trouble with the party coming up tomorrow evening," Dad warned us.

"We won't Dad. We're the good kids," I said smiling at him.

"Yes, good at getting into trouble," Dad said shaking his finger at us.

"No monkey business," Billy said.

"That's an insult, we're not monkeys, dad," I said to Billy.

"Could've fooled me," Billy said laughing.

"Spending the weekend with us Nathan?" Dad asked him.

"Yes if it's okay with you," Nathan replied.

"Of course it is, you're welcome anytime," Dad said ruffling his hair. Nathan loves that.

"Hey, where's Rosie the Riveter?" I asked.

"Upstairs, why," Billy asked.

"Just wondering, need to ask her something," I said making my way upstairs.

"Why does he wants to talk to Rose Bud," Billy wondered.

"Who knows, I hope it doesn't end in an argument," I heard Dad say.

_**Upstairs:**_

_**Jake:**_

I wanted to ask Rosalie some information about motors. She's great with mechanical things and she makes the explanation in plain English so you can understand her. I guess she is good for something after all…

"Hey bimbo, are you in there?" I yelled hammering on the door. The door flew open and an irritated Rosalie appeared.

"What do you want, hedgehog?" Rosalie asked.

"I want to know something about a motor," I said explaining what I needed. Rosalie took me down to the garage and demonstrated what needed to be done.

"Thanks, you sure are good with this stuff," I said to her.

"You sure are annoying," Rosalie came back.

"It's my job as your brother," I called back over my shoulder.

"Well, you do your job like a pro," Rosalie snarled.

"Later, got things to do. Come on Seth and Nathan, the pack is waiting for us," I called to my co-conspirators.

We went to the grocery store in Forks and Nathan's brother let us in. He gave us a key to lock the back door with when we left. We got to work and were done in about 2 hours. We hurried home and could hardly wait until the next morning.

_**Next Morning:**_

_**Jake:**_

It was about 9 a.m. and Mom called down to us to come for breakfast. We hurried down the stairs and made our way into the kitchen. We ate breakfast and hurried into the living room where our vampire siblings and Leah were watching TV. The news broke in to the broadcast with a special bulletin at Forks grocery store.

"Oh man, did you hear that?" Emmett said laughing as the others were laughing also.

"What happened?" Mom said coming in the room wondering what we were all laughing about. Billy also came in to see what was going on.

"Some kids went into the grocery store last night and tied all the carts together into one big jumbled up circle with knots so tight they can hardly untie them," Edward laughed.

"Yes, then they did something to the motors in the motorized carts so that when the people sat in them to do their shopping, all the carts did was turn in circles and the elderly people were getting sick and throwing up all over the store from going around in circles. Some carts would drive straight for a little and then start spinning. It's a mess," Jasper laughed.

"The newscast is live down there," Bella said.

"Hey wait a minute," Rosalie said thinking to herself.

"Oh my," Mom said. Billy just stared at the TV.

"Quiet, they're saying something else," Jasper said shushing everyone.

"…_We're talking to Chief Swan of the Forks Police and he has some information…Chief Swan…" the reporter said._

"_Uh yeah, we checked the security tape and it looks like 5 young Quileute boys were in the store last night after closing…," Charlie said awkwardly being on camera._

"_Could you identify them," the reporter asked._

"_Yes, they have been identified and their parents contacted…," Charlie said._

"_Thank you Chief Swan…," said the report._

_"Sure, no problem…," Charlie answered._

"Five Quileute boys," Billy said looking now at me, Seth and Nathan. We were standing there with our mouths open.

"You didn't," Mom said staring at us also in horror.

Just then we heard someone pull into the garage and then a door slam loudly and footsteps coming in, the door opening and slamming, and then Dad standing there fuming at us.

"Uh oh," Seth said.

"JACOB, SETH AND NATHAN! COME. HERE." Dad said angrily.

"Oh boy, they did it now," Jasper said.

"Daddy came home from the hospital," Alice said.

"You called us, Dad?" I said as Seth and Nathan stood next to me.

"Charlie called me to tell me you three were identified at the store after hours last night along with Quil and Embry. You made a mess down there. What do you have to say for yourselves?" Dad asked us.

"Good prank?" I said smiling and urging him to join me in laughing.

"Is that why you wanted to know how to make the motors go in a circle?" Rosalie shouted at us.

"Finally dawned on you, huh?" I said to her.

"You idiots! Daddy, I didn't know this is what they were going to do," Rosalie said defending herself to our seething father.

"I realize that, Princess," Dad said to her.

"Oh sure, make like you're so innocent," I said to Rosalie.

"I _am_ innocent you stupid hound," Rosalie shouted.

"You three should be ashamed of yourselves. You made those elderly people sick spinning in circles," Dad scolded us.

"We didn't know they'd get sick," Nathan said.

"We thought it would be funny," Seth added.

"Well it's not funny and the store is a mess. You three get out to my car. We are going down to the store and meet up with Sam who is bringing Quil and Embry and the five of you are cleaning the entire store and untying the rest of the carts. I was not happy to get a call at the hospital from Charlie stating that my 2 sons and you, Nathan, were identified on the security film," Dad said to us.

"Uh, Uncle Carl, you can just take me home afterwards," Nathan said.

"Oh no young man, I talked with your father and you are a "Cullen" this weekend so you are under my roof and my discipline, mister," Dad informed Nathan.

"Yikes, that doesn't sound pleasant," Nathan said.

"Believe me, it won't be," Dad said to him.

"Uh oh, Nathan's going to get the study experience with Dad," Jasper teased.

"Wh-what's that?" Nathan asked worried.

"You'll see," Edward said to him.

"Out to the car, now," Dad said pointing to the garage.

"Boys, I'm very disappointed in you three," Mom said shaking her head at us.

"Yes, so am I. How dare you mess with the older people's carts," Billy said angrily. "Carlisle, I'd like to join you down at the store," Billy said driving his electric wheelchair toward us heading out. "Since I am their Chief, I feel I should be there…WHOA!" Billy shouted as his wheelchair began spinning in circles…spinning fast!

"Uncle Billy, let up on the control," Rosalie shouted running up and grabbing the spinning chair. It stopped but was still running.

The others along with Dad came over and held the chair still so Rosalie could shut the motor off. She got it to stop but the damage was already in progress…

"Thanks, but stand back…I…think…I'm going…going to…hurl… _PLOP_!" Billy hurled all over Rosalie's feet. She screamed.

"OH YUK!" Rosalie shouted.

"S-sorry my Rose Bud," Billy said but promptly did it again.

"GROSS!" Rosalie shouted again.

"Move out of the way, Rosalie," Edward yelled to her. Emmett was too busy laughing. Mom ran and got a wet wash cloth for Billy.

"Emmett and Edward, carry Billy to the bathroom," Dad said to them. They quickly flashed Billy to the bathroom where he made another deposit but this time hit the toilet.

"EEEWWW! Yuk, yuk, yuk," Rosalie said.

"Here Rosalie, wipe your feet off," Mom said coming with a towel.

As Rosalie pulled her feet out and wiped them off with the towel, she accidently hit the motor on the wheelchair which promptly turned back on and began spinning in a circle again, right through the muck on the floor, spreading a nice circle of the disgusting patch on the hardwood floor to Mom's horror.

"Turn that off," Mom shrieked as Dad grabbed it and switched it off, sliding in the muck on the floor and ended up plopping down in the wheelchair, but as the chair spun around, his feet came up, hit the switch again and the disgusting gunk flew off his shoe and hit Mom on her arm and chest. Mom screeched in horror as Rosalie had. Dad quickly switched the chair off and as it stopped spinning around with him facing us, he let out a big sigh as all eyes turned toward the three of us standing there with our eyes widened in shock. Dad was furious and so was Mom. Billy could be heard still hurling in the bathroom. The three of us stared back at the angry stares directed toward us and we all gulped and swallowed hard knowing we were in for it now…

"Get out to my car, now," Dad said in a steely voice. We made ourselves scarce and gladly went to wait for him in the garage. We were standing by his car when he came out about 10 minutes later.

"Proud of yourselves?" Dad asked us.

"No…No sir…No Dad," We said.

"Boys, I know you meant no harm, but you have to think things through before you do them. Did you consider how spinning in circles would affect the older people using those carts?" Dad asked us.

"No, we didn't Dad," I said.

_**Carlisle:**_

"You realize going to the grocery store, is the one time of the week or month some of the older people look forward to because they cannot get out on their own anymore, and you three made their one chance at freedom a nightmare with your little prank. You must think how a prank will affect the people it is being forced on. In this case, the elderly generation and Billy who depends on a wheelchair for his independence. He is not very happy right now. Neither, I'm sure, are the other elderly folks this has happened to. You made them sick," I scolded them.

"We didn't mean to, Dad," Seth said to me. I could see the shame in his face.

"I know son, but your actions caused them all this grief and discomfort. Now you are going to make it right and apologize," I said to them.

"Sorry Dad," I said to him.

"Jacob, you should know better, son," Dad said. "Get in the car you three."

_**Grocery store:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

Arriving at the store as we pulled up, we saw Sam pull in with Quil and Embry. Sam got out and walked the two up to the store manager. After I parked, the three culprits in the car with me put their heads down knowing this was not going to be pleasant. I opened the back door and Seth, Jake and Nathan got out, neither wanting to take the front seat opposite me.

"Let's go," I said marching them up to the store manager.

Luckily it was a cloudy, overcast day and I could be out. Sam was talking to the store manager and Quil and Embry glanced over to see us making our way up to them. As we arrived the boys all acknowledged each other with grim faces.

"Dr. Cullen, I see you have the other 3 marauders," the store manager said.

"Yes, my sons Jake and Seth and their friend Nathan," I said putting my hand on each shoulder as I said their names.

"Well, you boys certainly did quite a job last evening messing up my store. The carts are still tangled in the very center of the group you tied together and you will need to readjust the motorized carts for the patrons to use safely again. I'm afraid your little prank caused most of the people who used the carts to be sick so you will have to clean it up and make the store look good so I can open for business again," the manager said.

"Oh great," Jake said aloud.

"How bad is it?" Nathan asked.

"Pretty bad, most of the aisles are a mess," the manager said. "You also cost me business by having to close today for clean-up with Halloween tomorrow evening."

"Man, we're screwed," Quil uttered.

"Should have thought of that before," Sam said angrily.

"I assure you these boys will clean this mess up and make everything look neat and tidy and the carts will all be back to normal," I said glaring at the five of them. "Isn't that right, boys," I said to them.

"Yes Dad." Jake and Seth said. "Yes sir," Nathan added. "Yes," Quil and Embry said.

"Well, you best get started and maybe I can open later this afternoon," the manager said.

"Good thing you boys were off school today," Sam said to them.

"Yeah, lucky us," Jake said. "The one time school could have been a help."

"Well boys, I'm going back to the hospital. You call when you are finished and I will come pick you up and we can have a more in depth discussion of this incident at home," I said looking each of them in the eyes.

"Uh oh," Jake uttered.

"Oh no," Seth stated somberly.

"What's that mean," Nathan asked nervously.

"You'll find out very soon, Nathan," I said to him. "I expect this store to be spic and span and I better not get a complaint or a call that you three are not doing as you were told. If I have to come back here and deal with the matter, the three of you will be very sorry," I warned them.

"We'll do our best, Dad," Jake said.

"You better," I said as I walked to my car.

_**Clean up Crew:**_

_**Jake:**_

"Well we better get started if we want to get out of here before Halloween tomorrow night," I said to my fellow comrades in arms.

"Yeah, this sure backfired on us, Jake," Embry said.

"No kidding, next time pick a simpler prank where we won't get caught or make a mess," Quil said.

"Seth, is Dr. Cullen really going to whip us," Nathan asked.

"He won't whip us, but we're probably going to get spanked," Seth said. "Man I'm dreading going home."

"Me too, Cubbie," I agreed.

"I'm scared, I heard he can really make it hurt," Nathan said nervously.

"You should know, didn't your dad take the belt to you when those nasty twins carved our names in the desks at school and blamed us?" Seth said.

"Yeah, but he's human and even with a belt, I can barely feel it on my wolf skin. I just act like it hurts so he'll let up," Nathan said.

"I got news for you Nathan, you won't be acting like you feel it from our Dad. He just uses his hand and it stings like no tomorrow," I told him.

"Oh no, that's what I heard," Nathan said lamenting his fate.

"We have a choice of letting Sam deal with us or he tells our parents. I'm thinking of my dad because Sam's will sting also, but not as bad as Uncle Carl's," Embry said.

"No, don't tell me that," Nathan whined.

_**Later after the clean-up:**_

_**Jake:**_

We worked all afternoon and Charlie Swan came by to make sure we all showed up and were doing our part to put the store back together so they can open to the public again. Seth stayed away from Charlie since he and Leah still have issues with him marrying their mom soon. Finally we were done and the store manager said we could go. Sam offered to drive us home but we had orders from Dad to call him and he would pick us up. We were not going to rock that boat so I called and Dad said he would be right by to pick us up.

"Maybe he won't be mad anymore and will give us a pass since we cleaned the store up," Nathan suggested.

"Just keep telling yourself that Nate, Dad doesn't forget anything. Cursed vampire memory," I mumbled.

"How about I just go home and he won't have to deal with me," Nate tried again.

"You better put that thought out of your head. Dad will just drive over to your house and get you," Seth warned him.

"Would he really?" Nathan asked.

"Yes he would," I added.

"Oh great, we're doomed, here comes his car," Nathan said pointing to the black Mercedes pulling up. Dad got out.

"Did you get released from the store by the manager," Dad asked.

"Yes, he said the store looks new," I said to him.

"Good, I want to talk to him for a minute, wait here," Dad said walking past and entering the store.

"Did my children do a good job?" Dad asked the manager.

"Yes Dr. Cullen, they all did. The store looks brand new," the manager said. He and Dad walked out to where we were standing.

"Children, what do you have to say to the store manager," Dad said to us.

"Sorry for wrecking your store, it won't happen again," I said to him.

"It better not, cause the next time I'm pressing charges," the manager said.

"It won't happen again, will it boys," Dad said glaring at us.

"No sir," I said. "No Dad," Seth added. "No Dr. Cullen," Nathan said.

"Let's go boys," Dad said ushering us to the car.

I got in the front and Seth and Nathan got in the back. Dad chewed us out again on the way home and we nervously sat there and agreed with everything he said. All too soon we pulled into the garage and Dad got out of the car and so did we. He told us all to come with him to his study. We three obediently and reluctantly followed him to the study where he gave us a little more of a lecture and then sent Seth and Nathan to their rooms. I'm the lucky one who got to go first and before I knew it, I was once again in that position where I get a good look at Dad's dress pants, socks and dress shoes. After Dad's hand finished reminding me how stupid this prank was, I was sent to my room and to inform the next victim it was their turn.

Seth was the lucky one who went next and then it was Nathan's turn. He felt it the most since he was not used to it anymore since he phased and his dad is human. He protested the loudest and got his first dose of Dr. Cullen's cure for naughty kids. After being confined to our rooms for an hour, we got called down for supper.

_**Seth:**_

"I'm going outside for a minute to get my wig for the party out of my car to work on it and then I'm having an orange soda that is calling my name in the fridge," Jake said.

"As long as you don't spoil your supper Jakey," Mom said to him.

"Mom, that will never happen," Jake said. Mom went in the laundry room and Nathan had an idea.

"Hey, let's shake that orange soda up real good and when Jake opens it, it will spray all over," Nathan suggested.

"Yeah, but Mom won't like it," I said to him.

"We'll talk him into taking it outside," Nathan said.

"Okay, as long as we get him outside," I agreed.

"Here, I'll shake it real good and we'll put it right in front so he grabs it first," Nathan said.

We got the soda ready and sat at the counter table waiting for Jake. He came back in and plopped his "Rosalie wig" down on a stool and opened the fridge. He looked around and pulled out a piece of lunchmeat and then grabbed the orange soda.

"Hey, let's go outside for a little before supper," I suggested.

"I just came from outside, I'm done," Jake said.

"Come on, just for a little," Nathan prodded. Jake took the soda and was about to twist the top off…

"No, I want to drink my soda and wait for…SPLAT! UGH! What the…," Jake said as the orange soda sprayed all over him, the floor and the fridge and nearest cabinets. Mom walked in hearing the commotion.

"What happened? Jacob! How dare you shake that soda in the house," Mom scolded him.

"I didn't Mom," Jake said to her.

"What happened now," Dad asked hearing the same commotion. _(Great, Dad came in!)_

"Look at this mess, Jacob," Mom said to him pointing the orange spray.

"Mom, I didn't do it, I just opened it and it sprayed everywhere. You think I would do that to myself," Jake said to them.

Oops, that comment made Jake, Mom and Dad turn and look at me and Nathan. We both had our heads down trying not to laugh out loud.

"Seth and Nathan! Did you shake that soda up to explode on Jake?" Dad asked now giving us that dreaded stare and glare he does so well.

"Uh…," was all I could utter.

"Seth, answer me," Dad said sternly.

"Uh…I-I guess," I said slowly.

"Look what you two did," Mom said as Jake was standing there dripping in orange.

"You two are done for," Jake said wiping his face.

"Get over here and clean this up, right now," Dad said to the two of us.

We both jumped off the stools and began cleaning up the mess and wiping it up with a wet towel. Mom came with a bucket and we had to wash the floor and the refrigerator off. Jake wiped his face off and went upstairs to change. He was all sticky. When we were done, Mom and Dad both checked the kitchen over.

"That was uncalled for," Mom said to us.

"Sorry Mom," I said.

"Me too, Aunt Ez," Nathan said.

"Come here, both of you," Dad said pointing to the spot right in front of him. We both walked over to him and stood where he pointed.

"Yes sir," I said as Nathan stood next to me.

"Enough! No more pranks out of you two. Come here, Seth," Dad said grabbing me by the arm.

He promptly turned me to the side and landed four vampire strength SMACKS to my bottom alternating them on each side. I jumped in place and went up on my toes with each smack. Then he got Nathan. He gave him the four vampire strength SMACKS and Nathan shrieked with each one and hopped up and down after each one and did the spanking dance after the last one. That was his first experience with Dad's super swats. He was bawling and rubbing furiously. Dad then grabbed each of us and took us to the living room.

"Both of you, sit on opposite ends of this couch. No talking or getting up. Put your hands in your laps and stay that way until I say you can get up. Is that understood?" Dad ask angrily.

"Yes sir," we both said.

"I've had enough of you today and you two better behave or no party tomorrow night," Dad warned us.

Dad went by Mom in the kitchen and the two of us just looked at each other. Nathan was still sobbing and I was wincing from the sting Dad woke up on my hind end. I never want to see another orange soda again…well, maybe until tomorrow…Halloween…

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**Please Review!  
><strong>_


	5. Chapter 5 -- Halloween Party

**Chapter 5 – Halloween Party**

_**Carlisle:**_

It is finally Halloween day and I'm so glad that after tonight this holiday will be gone along with all the pranks going on around here. I usually take off on Halloween so I can keep my brood under control. So far this morning everything is going okay. The wolf children are off school today and so is Leah so they are busy getting their last touches on their costumes for tonight. It is afternoon and I am trying to go through my emails and write my reports up but as usual I have just been interrupted when I heard a commotion coming from Alice and Jasper's room.

"Babe, I'm going downstairs to make sure the tires on Uncle Billy's hearse are still okay," Rosalie said.

"Okay, I'm going to get all my stuff ready to dress as Jazzy tonight," Emmett said.

"Okay," Rosalie said.

"I have to go to Jazzy and get an instrument to take along and act like I can play it. I probably can play it better than he tries to," Emmett laughed. Rosalie did too.

"Hey Jazzy, are you and Ali home?" Emmett asked knocking on their door.

No answer, so Emmett opened the door and stepped in. Jasper had said if they weren't in the room, that Emmett should come in and take whatever instrument he wanted.

"Hmm, I think I'll take the violin. It will be easier to cart around instead of a guitar. I should just take the violin without the bow. It would still sound better than when Jazzy tries to play it," Emmett laughed to himself.

As Emmett was leaving, he heard a slight scratching noise coming from the closet. He stopped and listened, but didn't hear it. He started for the door and he heard it again.

"Boy, I better check that out. It might be a mouse and if it is, Alice would freak out," Emmett thought aloud and made his way to the closet.

As he neared the closet the sound stopped again. He stopped and listened and didn't hear anything. Just as he was about to turn around, the sound came again and Emmett quickly opened the closet door to surprise the mouse. There standing in front of him, was a giant owl that now reached its wings out and grabbed at him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Its back, its back! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emmett shrieked and flashed out of the room and down the hall.

I came out of my study as he was flashing by screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Emmett!" I called to him.

"MOMMIE! MOMMIE! HELP! HELP! MOMMIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Emmett shouted.

"What the…," I said to myself. Then I heard hysterical laughing coming from Alice and Jasper's room. I made my way down there. When I entered Alice and Jasper's room I was met with the sight of a huge owl laying on the bed laughing its tail feathers off.

"JACOB CULLEN! Get out of that owl suit," I shouted at him.

"Dad, you should've seen his face! It was awesome!" Jake said laughing his tail off.

"Get out of that owl suit and show him it was you or we'll never get him calmed down. He just got over all that owl business and then you have to stir it up again," I scolded him.

Jake climbed out of the owl suit and was still laughing. He was doubled over and was trying to make his way down the hallway dragging the owl suit behind him.

"Jacob, I'm going to whack your tail if you don't get down there and calm him down," I said to him in warning.

"Ha ha ha ha, okay Dad, just give me a…ha ha ha…minute," Jake said laughing.

"One…two…," I began.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jake said making his way down the stairs with the owl suit.

Walking down the stairs, the others were in the living room and heard all the commotion. Emmett had run outside looking for Esme. She was out in the garden. When he spied her, he ran toward her knocking her down and then crawled in her lap screaming. Esme held him tight trying to calm him down.

"What did you do?" Bella asked Jake.

"Scared Emmett with this owl suit," Jake said laughing and still dragging the suit.

"I might've know it was you," Rosalie said coming in from the garage and seeing Jake and the owl suit.

"It was hilarious," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm going to shave your tail and your ear," Rosalie threatened and flashed out to the garage and came back in with a battery operated clipper that is kept in the garage.

"Hey, you get away from me, remember what you did the last time," Jake said reminding her of the mishap she caused.

Rosalie flashed over to Jake and grabbed him and had him in an arm lock. Jake fought and wiggled to get free but couldn't budge. He then phased into a wolf and growled and bit at Rosalie. Rosalie easily picked him up and drug him out to the garage. Jake was nipping at her and growling and snapping. She got him in the garage and turned the clipper on. I walked into the garage just as she held him down and took a strip off of his tail. Jake was yelping and snapping at her, trying to twist away from her.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN CULLEN! You put that clipper down this minute," I yelled to her. She dropped it immediately and let go of Jake who rushed over by me.

"What's the matter with you? You better hope this didn't mess his hair or anything else on him when he phases back to human form, Young Lady," I warned her.

"Daddy, did you see what he did to my Emmy?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, I did. Don't worry, I'll deal with him. Jacob, go to your room and phase back to human form and meet me in the bathroom so I can see if you are okay," I said to him.

Jake shook himself and winced to me. I rubbed his massive head and he looked back at Rosalie and growled and snapped at her again and then turned his back to her, stuck his snout up in the air and also threw his tail up high and pranced out of the garage into the kitchen. Rosalie laughed.

"You better hope he is not hurt or his hair is messed up, my dear," I warned her.

"But Dad, look what he did to Emmy," Rosalie pointed out.

"Emmett has pulled his fair share of tricks over the years. It's about time he got a taste of his own medicine," I said to her. "Clean this mess up."

Walking back into the house I stopped and addressed my children who were laughing it up and carrying on.

"That's enough with the pranks. Anymore and you're going to be grounded from the party tonight. The pranks are getting a little much now," I warned them all.

"Yes Dad," they answered.

As I got to the bathroom, Jake was already there looking at is backside in the mirror. He was going on about something. I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Dad, look what she did. My butt has razor burn," Jake said showing me a patch of razor burn on his left cheek.

"Let me take a look at it," I said sitting down on the toilet. "Bend over my lap, Jake."

"What? Why am I getting it?" Jake asked.

"No, no, just bend over my lap so I can get a better look at it," I said to him.

"I don't want to. That's not the best position to be in with you, Dad," Jake said a little worried.

"Jake, come on. I just want to check it out," I said again.

Jake finally sauntered over and lowered himself over my lap. He was not very comfortable. He just pulled the part of his underwear down to reveal his left cheek. I then pulled his underpants down to get a closer look and to make sure he was not hurt.

"Dad, my head's in the bathtub," Jake said complaining of his position.

"So, no one's going to see. It's only for a minute," I said to him.

"But it's humiliating," Jake said embarrassed.

"Hush, it won't take me long," I said looking him over. "There a little abrasion here. I need my bag so I can put some ointment on it," I said.

"Good, I'll get up so you can get it," Jake said trying to get up.

"No, stay right there. Edward, bring me my medical bag," I said in normal tone.

"How's he going to hear that?" Jake said.

"Vampire hearing," I said.

"I always forget that. Wait, I'm over your knee with my head in the bathtub! Don't let him in," Jake said frantically.

"Here you go, Dad," Edward said as he had opened the door and handed me my bag. "Ha ha ha ha!"

"Shut up, Edward," Jake said.

"I should take picture of this and send it to the Pack and put it on _'You Tube,'_" Edward laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny," Jake said. "Dad, don't let him do that."

"Edward, that's enough," I said reaching for my bag.

"Okay," Edward said closing the door and making his way downstairs. "Hey everybody, Jake's over Dad's knee on the toilet with his head hanging in the bathtub," Edward yelled.

"DA-AD! Make him stop," Jake said.

"Too late now," I said to him. "Serve's you right."

Laughter was filling up the house.

"Man, I have to come and spend more time here," Nathan laughed.

"Hold still while I put this ointment on," I said.

"OOWWW! It burns! It burns! What is that stuff, flame in a tube?" Jake complained.

"Just a little more," I said applying a little more.

"OOUUCCHH! It burns like fire! OOOWWW!" Jake yelped.

"Oh no, I put acid on it," I teased him.

"HUH? What kind of doctor are you," Jake shouted.

"I guess you don't know. The book, Dr. Frankenstein? That was written about me! Mahahaha!" I teased him.

"That explains Emmett!" Jake said.

Smart aleck kid!

_**Halloween Eve:**_

_**Jake:**_

It's finally Halloween and we are getting ready for the party at the Lodge. We are all dressed and most of us are heading down the stairs. We have the hearse ready, Emmett will carry Billy, Edward will carry the hearse and Jazz will carry the wheelchair. As I made my way to the kitchen everyone except Alice and Bella were there.

"You're going as a sheep, Nathan," Dad asked him.

"No, come on Uncle Carl, think again," Nathan said to him. He had a sheep outfit on.

"I wouldn't be caught dead as a sheep," Seth said teasing him.

"A lamb?" Dad asked.

"Nope, try again," Nathan said.

"I give," Dad said.

"You're going to kick yourself…ready?" Nathan asked Dad.

"Yes, I'm ready," Dad said.

"Drum roll please," Nathan said as Jake and Seth did drum noises. "I'm a wolf in sheep's clothing," Nathan said proudly.

"That's pretty clever, my boy," Dad said to him.

"I thought so," Nathan said beaming at his brilliance.

"Where's Ali Cat and Bella," I asked.

"Guess! Alice is giving Bella the outfits she wants her to change into at the Lodge," Edward said.

"For crying out loud," I uttered.

"It will take them forever to get ready," Rosalie said.

"Mom and Dad, are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Jasper asked.

"No son, we are planning a quiet evening at home," Dad said.

"It won't be the same without you," Alice said now coming in the kitchen. Bella had her arms full of Alice's outfits.

"Got your whole wardrobe there, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Just the ones that would fit a fall theme and Halloween party," Alice said.

"She has them numbered for me so I put them on in the right order," Bella said rolling her eyes.

"Well, we better get going children," Billy suggested. "Ready Nathan?"

"As I'll ever be," Nathan said.

"Yeah, come on, we've waited forever for this," I said.

"Don't forget to act your parts now," Dad said to us.

"Ahem, uh Dr. Cullen, from one doctor to another, I think we can handle it," Jasper said imitating Dad.

"I'm sure you can, Doctor," Dad said to him.

"Got my trusty hairspray here, so I'm all set," Jasper said patting the hairspray.

"Get going, wise guy," Dad said to him.

"Now Carlisle, darling, don't get upset with the children, except Jake," Leah said walking up to Dad in her "Esme" outfit.

"Hey, listen Lulu," Jake said angrily.

"Come on, let's go," Emmett said hoisting Billy out of the chair and walking to the door. "I've got a war to fight," Emmett said imitating Jasper.

"That War was between the North and the South," Billy said to Emmett/Jasper. "Jasper's side lost."

"That's because Jazzy fought for the West," Emmett said laughing.

"That was good one," Billy laughed.

"I'll say," Edward said.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed," I said laughing.

"Emmett's an idiot," Jasper said disgusted.

"Don't call my Emmy an idiot," Rosalie said to Jasper. "Stay in character, Daddy would never say that."

"Yeah, well I would," Edward said laughing.

"Come on, I'm leaving," Emmett said walking out with Billy.

"Behave yourselves," Dad warned us.

"It's Halloween, Dad," I said to him.

"All the more reason to behave yourselves," Dad said.

We started out walking through the woods. Emmett was jumping since all the sounds of the forest made him think of owls. As we walked a little further, something made a noise above us and Emmett freaked and yelled.

"SHOO OWLS!" Emmett yelled.

"So you think the owls will listen to you and leave," I asked him.

"Yeah, that's why I said 'shoo owls', the other animals can stay," Emmett reasoned.

"Man, you worry me more and more," I said shaking my head at him.

"Emmett's a riot," Nathan joked.

"Stick around Nate, you'll get tired of him too," Jasper said.

We came to spot in the woods, and there was another noise, a twig snapping. Emmett jumped and jostled Billy. He was looking all around.

"What was that?" Emmett asked.

"Sounded like a foot stepping on a twig or something," Edward said.

"Something or someone's up there," Jasper said.

Above, we saw an outline of two people and there was a little light shining around them. As we got closer, they were dressed as a Native American couple. As we got closer, they seemed to have vanished.

"Hey, who was that? Do you think that was that couple you were talking about, Uncle Billy?" Rosalie asked.

"I think it was Sam and Emily," I said.

"Oh yeah, they are coming dressed as them, of all the nerve trying to scare us," Bella said.

"Let's flash to the Lodge and beat them back there," Jasper said.

"Hey, we can't do that, we're not in wolf form," Seth said.

"We'll carry you," Jasper said.

Bella grabbed Seth and Nathan, Alice grabbed Leah, and Rosalie grabbed Jake who was griping that Rosalie would drop him. We flashed to the Lodge and arrived on the porch. The door was opened and we were ushered in. There in front of us was Sam and Emily.

"Hey, how did you get back here so fast?" I asked them.

"Get back here? We've been here all evening," Sam said.

"Then who was that in the woods," Leah asked.

"Wasn't us," Sam said.

"You must be imagining things," Jared said.

"No we weren't, we all saw a Native American couple. We thought it was you and Emily," Edward said.

"You guys are seeing things," Paul said.

"No we're not," Nathan said.

"Yeah right, you guys are up to something," I said to them.

"Forget that, let's have some fun. Hey, who are you supposed to be Rosalie?" Paul asked her.

"Jake, phasing from a wolf to human," Rosalie said.

"That's cool," Embry said.

"What are you supposed to be, Jake?" Quil asked.

"I'm Miss Frosty Rose herself," Jake said acting like Rosalie.

"I'm surprised she didn't tear that get-up to shreds," Jared said.

"She did shred the first one, Dad said she couldn't touch this one. Don't I look just like her?" Jake said posing.

"You ingrate," Rosalie said shoving me.

"Hey, Dad said to behave," I said to her.

"Tsk!" Rosalie uttered and walked away.

"We all came dressed as each other," Bella said. "I'm Alice. See all my clothes," Bella pointed out.

"I'm Bella, see her drab clothes," Alice teased.

"Jasper and Leah are Carlisle and Esme. Hey, you guys look just like them," Paul said.

"Edward is Emmett," I said.

"Emmett is Jasper," Alice said.

"You guys are hilarious," Sam said laughing.

"What are you Nathan? A sheep?" Sam asked.

"A wolf in sheep's clothing. Get with the program, you guys," Nathan said smartly

"Wise acre kid," Sam said shoving Nathan and laughing.

"So, how about we play a game. Bob for apples," Quil suggested.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, we have this big trough and it's full of water and apples. You have to stick your head in there and try to get as many apples as you can. The one with the most apples wins a prize. How about it?" Paul asked.

"Okay, we'll give it a try, but don't you guys dunk our heads," Alice warned them.

"We won't do that. All of you stand around the trough and when I say go, start trying to get the apples," Paul said.

"Okay," we agreed.

We all stood around the trough. We were waiting for the 'go' command and some of the pack came and stood next to us with plastic bags. They were going to collect our apples so we could keep going for them.

"You get 5 minutes! GO!" Paul yelled. "BOB FOR APPLES!"

We all dunked our heads and tried to grab the apples by the stems. They were hard to get since they went under the water when you tried to grab them. We had a few when the water and apples started bouncing and suddenly a hand reached out of the water and grabbed Alice and pulled her head in the water. Alice yanked her head out and backed up and someone stood up out of the water and yelled…

"I'M BOB!" Embry shouted standing up.

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!" The girls yelled. Okay, we yelled too…yes, they scared us too,"

The Pack members were laughing their wolf butts off.

"You IDIOTS!" Bella yelled.

"You dirty hounds!" Rosalie yelled at them.

"That wasn't funny," Alice said. Her hair was all wet.

"Yes it was!" Paul said as he and the pack were laughing it up.

_**Later that evening:**_

After that little prank things went along fine. Every once in a while we would see someone looking in through the windows. When we would go outside, no one would be there. As the evening progressed and we grew tired of the party, we decided it was time to head home. We all left and Billy was insisting that he 'drive' his hearse home. As we came to the woods, Billy assured us he could make it. As we were making our way through the forest, at times Billy would get stuck and we would have to push him out.

When we were about halfway home, we heard snapping twigs again as if someone was stalking us. As we looked around, no one was there.

"This is getting spooky. I bet it's that owl," Emmett said scanning the trees.

"You dope, it's not the owl. It wouldn't be walking around on the forest floor," Jasper said.

"Hey, that thing is huge!" Emmett said again.

"You're crazy," Jazz said again.

"Hey, what was that?" Edward asked seeing something glowing to the right and then disappear.

"What was what?" Bella asked.

"Didn't you see it?" Edward asked.

"No, what was it?" Bella asked again.

"I don't know, I swear I saw someone looking at us but now they're gone," Edward said.

"Yeah, you're as bad as Emmett," Jake said.

"Come on, let's get home," Rosalie said carefully watching Uncle Billy.

"I don't like this, let's go," Nathan agreed.

"I wish Dad was here," Seth said.

Snapping sounds again from the left this time, like someone is following us. What is going on? We all stopped when we heard it again. Then we heard it closer this time and then we saw someone looking at us through the trees.

"Hey, did you see that? Over there, through the trees," Edward said.

"Let's go check it out," Bella said.

"Are you crazy? It may be that couple from the Tribe. That would mean their ghosts! No way am I going over there," Emmett said.

"Chicken!" Jake said to him.

"It's not a ghost, come on, let's sneak up on them," Jasper said.

"Well, I'm going to phase first," Jake said and shed his Rosalie outfit and went behind a tree and came out phased into a wolf. But he still had the 'Rosalie' yellow wig on. He looked hilarious and we all laughed at him.

"SHHHHHH!" Billy cautioned us.

"Will you be okay here Uncle Billy while we go and check this out," Rosalie asked.

"Sure, I'm not afraid," Billy said.

"Okay, here, put your hearse back on," Rosalie said lifting the hearse body over him.

"No, that's okay, Rose Bud," Billy said.

"Okay, we'll be right back.

Leah, Nathan & Seth also phased behind the trees and they took off trying to pick up a scent. All of us surrounded the area where we saw the two of them looking at us and there was nothing there when we got there. That's strange, we all saw something.

"Where'd they go?" Alice asked.

"Who knows, this is getting spooky," Emmett said.

"You big scaredy cat, we're vampires, remember," Jasper said to him.

"Yeah, well I don't want to meet a ghost," Emmett said.

"But its Halloween, it's all about ghosts," Bella said laughing.

"Come on, let's get back to Billy," Edward said.

We all came back to where we left Billy and he was nowhere to be found. There were tracks in the ground where his wheelchair was but he was gone.

"Where's Uncle Billy?" Rosalie asked worried.

"He's gone," Edward said.

"AHHH! The ghosts got him," Emmett said worried.

"Jake, Nathan, Leah and Seth, come over here," we called to them. They came bounding over wondering what we wanted.

"Uncle Billy's gone," Rosalie said worried.

"The hearse body is still here, but not Billy," Edward said lifting the hearse.

"We have to spread out and find him, Dad will kill us if something happened to him," Bella said.

"Jake is worried," Alice said pointing to the wolves.

As we said that, we heard snapping on the forest floor again and we looked in that direction and we saw the Native American couple looking at us again. They stayed in place as we all gasped. Emmett shrieked.

"Shut up Emmett, you'll scare them off," Edward said.

"Good! They're ghosts," Emmett said beginning to duck behind Rosalie.

"Get away you coward," Rosalie said shoving Emmett out from behind her.

The wolves seen them too and began sneaking over towards them. We began running toward them and the closer we got to them, the farther away they seemed. We kept trying to get to them but they seemed to get further and further away.

"What the heck? We can't catch up to them," Edward said.

"This is bizarre," Alice said.

"I'm thinking they have Billy," Rosalie said.

"Hey, where'd they go?" Jasper asked as we all looked and they were now gone.

_**Back in a clearing in the woods:**_

_**Billy:**_

I sat in my wheelchair moving back and forth trying to stay out of view. I heard the snapping of twigs and then saw a Native American couple make their way out of the woods and stand right in front of me.

"Are you okay, Billy," Carlisle said taking his wig off.

"Yes, you guys did great," I added.

"We sure have them wondering what happened?" Esme added taking her wig off.

"I told you, never mess with the master," I said pointing my thumbs toward myself.

"I have to admit, this was brilliant," Carlisle said.

"I told you this would work," I said.

"They think something happened to you, we have to hurry and get back home before them so they won't figure out it was us all along," Carlisle said.

"Yes, you better hurry. The wolves are phased and can run like the vampire children. You better hide these clothes and flash home," I said to Carlisle and Esme.

"Will you be okay until we come back to get you?" Esme asked me.

"Sure, I'll be fine, don't worry about me," I said.

"Okay, we'll be back as soon as we meet them at the house," Carlisle said as he and Esme flashed home.

"I'll be here waiting," I called out.

I'll just sit here waiting for Carlisle and Esme to find me or Sam and Emily. They were both out sneaking around to tease the children. Yep, don't mess with the master prankster when it comes to Halloween. I think this is my best one yet. Even Jake was fooled. Oops, I think my wheels are stuck in the mud. Can't seem to move. Oh brother, now I have to wait for Carlisle to come back and get me out of this mess. I didn't see that muddy area and I'm really bogged down.

As I sat there again laughing to myself at our prank to the children, my wheelchair suddenly began moving forward. As I looked I saw a couple from our Tribe standing before me in a hazy light, but they were dressed as in olden times.

"Sam, Emily? Carlisle and Esme, how did you get back so fast," I asked.

"Hello, Chief Black," the man said.

"Chief Black, what's with the…oh my," I said stunned as I could now see them clearly.

"Are you afraid?" The man asked.

"No, I'm not afraid of my people. Those here with me today nor those who have passed," I said.

"We are the couple the legend in your Tribe is about. We lost our way," the man said again.

"Why are you still wandering here on earth?" I asked.

"We were cursed since we ran off and went against the promised marriage of the Chief's daughter. We lost our way and fell to our deaths in the foggy night," the woman said.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Surely you have suffered enough," I said to them.

"That is true, we have, but we have appeared on foggy nights to help others from falling to our fate," the man said.

"What are your names?" I wondered.

"I am Deer Stalker and this is Lone Dove," he said.

"I see you already know my name," I stated.

"Yes, we do. You are greatly admired by our ancestors. You have brought a lasting peace to the Tribe concerning the Cold Ones," Deer Stalker said.

"It was the right thing to do. Carlisle and his family are good and they have helped us a lot," I admitted.

"We see that. They have helped the Tribe and are a valuable friend to all of you," Deer Stalker said.

"Don't you think it is time to be granted absolution? You have wandered long enough," I stated.

"Yes, we would like that. Only a Chief can remove the curse," Lone Dove said.

"I'm a Chief, can I remove it?" I asked.

"Yes, if you wish," Deer Stalker said.

"Then as the Chief of the current Quileute Tribe of which you are a part of, I release you of this burden and curse and grant you entrance into the next life," I said to them.

"Oh thank you Chief Black, part of the curse was that we could not ask for absolution, but could accept it if it is offered by a Chief. You have no idea how happy you have made us," Deer Stalker said.

"Please, I am happy to do it for my people," I said to them. My heart felt light and happy.

"We make this promise to you, Chief Black, that on dark and foggy nights, we will come back and keep watch over the innocents and our Tribe mates to keep them from falling to our fate," Deer Stalker said.

"I thank you for that," I said. "I will look forward to foggy nights now."

"You are known as the Peacemaker to our ancestors. Thank you for your kindness, we bow and honor you, Chief Black," Deer Stalker said.

Both Deer Stalker and Lone Dove bowed to me and then disappeared. I sat there for a minute not believing what just happened, but had a great sense of peace and contentment in my soul.

_**Back at the Cullen House:**_

_**Jake:**_

We couldn't find anything or anyone so we decided we better go tell Mom and Dad that Billy, my dad, was now missing. We arrived at the house and we all bounded in together, even though we were still phased as wolves.

"Dad! Mom! Come quick!" Edward shouted

"What is it, Edward?" Dad asked with Mom trailing behind him.

"We can't find Billy anywhere and we kept hearing noises and people staring at us in the woods," Edward shouted.

"You must be imaging things Edward," Dad said.

We wolves began voicing our opinions by yipping and yammering.

"They're trying to tell you too, we can't find Billy anywhere," Jasper said.

"How could you leave Billy lost out there?" Dad asked with ire.

"We couldn't find him, Pops," Emmett said.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves leaving him all alone out there," Dad scolded us.

"Really children, you know better than that," Mom added.

"Your mother and I will go look for him." Dad said and he and Mom flashed out the door.

The wolves and I phased back to human form and dressed and came back to our siblings standing by the door looking perplexed.

"That was weird," Edward said.

"Yeah, I have a feeling we just met the Native American couple," Jasper said.

"Me too, I think it was Mom and Dad all along," I agreed.

"That's why they wouldn't go to the party," Alice surmised.

"Mom and Dad got one over on us," Seth said laughing.

"Not just Mom and Dad, but my dad, who thinks he's the king of pranks," I announced.

"Uncle Billy? You're kidding?" Rosalie said.

"Nope, I remember Charlie talking about Billy and his pranks. No one thinks it's him because he's in a wheelchair," Bella offered.

"But he rooks everyone else in on his pranks and he seems like the innocent one," I said to them.

"That's not nice," Emmett said.

"Two can play at this game," I announced.

_**In the Woods:**_

_**Carlisle:**_

"Billy, what happened to you," I asked as Esme and I caught his scent and honed in on him.

"Just had a little chat with some friends," Billy said.

"Friends?" Esme asked. "What friends?"

"Just forest friends," Billy said smiling.

"Well come on, we need to get you back in and out of the cold," I said grabbing him and lifting him from the chair. Esme grabbed his wheelchair.

"Wait, my hearse," Billy said.

"We'll get it in the morning, no one comes through the woods but us and the Pack," I said to him.

"Okay, Dr. Cullen," Billy said.

Later in the evening as everyone was settling down for the night, Billy and I were talking in the hall. He had just taken his bath and finished his 100 strokes brushing his hair. The wolves were in bed, Billy said good night and I walked to my study. When I flipped the light on something was missing.

"What the…" I said loudly. Billy came wheeling down.

"What is it Carlisle?" Billy asked entering my study.

"My couch is gone," I said.

"Sure is," Billy agreed.

"Hey, they didn't," I said and walked to my door to the forest that I now noticed was cracked open. I looked out the door and almost let out a scream. "Those little brats," I said.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Billy asked joining me at the door. "Oops, sneaky little devils," Billy laughed.

"Yeah, sneaky alright. They hung my couch out from the branch of that tree. It's dangling there by a thread, the little snots," I said.

I shot out the window and grabbed the couch and jumped down to the ground with it so I could get a better hold on it and then leaped back up with it through the door. I set it back down in its place. I stood there and shook my head.

"Looks like they figured out who the couple in the woods were," Billy laughed.

"Those kids, you can't turn your back on them," I said joining in laughing with Billy.

"I'll say. They still haven't figured out who the mastermind behind this is though. I might never be found out," Billy bragged wheeling to the hallway.

"Goodnight, Mastermind," I said as I stood in the hallway watching him wheel to his room.

"You can turn the light out, Carlisle, I can see," Billy said. "When it comes to brilliant ideas, my light shines," Billy said waving goodnight.

I flipped the light switch off and something about Billy caught my eye. Then I did a double take. Billy's hair was glowing in the dark. The little brats must have put 'glow in the dark' on his beloved hairbrush. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes Billy, you're a shining light to us all," I said chuckling.

"Who's the mastermind?" Jake said quietly.

That's when I heard giggling coming from all the wolf children's rooms...

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

_**End of Story.**_

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
